The invention relates generally to trailer jacks and, more particularly, to a pivot foot for a trailer jack.
Trailer jacks are located at the front hitch portion of the trailer frame where the towing vehicle attaches. A crank allows the jack tube to be raised and lowered between a lowered parking or supporting position and a raised traveling position. Most jack designs are configured so that a tube or pipe that telescopes in and out of the trailer frame is lowered onto the ground surface thus lifting the trailer frame from the hitch. The ball and socket hitch is an example.
An important part of the unhitching of the trailer includes securing the trailer so it does not move once the vehicle is unattached. If it is necessary to use all or nearly all of the length of the pipe to contact the ground, the trailer becomes unsteady. It is common, therefore, to place wooden or cement blocks between the ground and the end of the pipe. This helps lower the center of gravity of the set up while making it easier for the user. He doesn't have to crank the jack down as far from the tongue, which improves the speed and ease with which the jack can be set up.
The jack set up also impacts the attitude of the trailer. A level dwelling structure is preferred, and the jack plays a central role in this function as well. One prior jack foot disclosed in US 2011/0215286 pivots to provide a quicker set up. This device, however, has a bolt slot, a striker plate and a support that share in bearing the weight of the trailer. If the full tongue weight is placed on the jack with the jack foot out of position, which happens frequently during loading and unloading when the trailer is made to rock back and forth in the direction of travel, the inner jack tube can bend, resulting in improper function of the jack or jack foot.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an improved pivot foot for a trailer jack. It would be advantageous if such a device was sturdy, convenient, and did not interfere with the free travel of the vehicle and trailer.